


Mune ni omoi wo daitara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Interviews, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No me tratar como un visionario, Takashi, por favor. Dime que tienes, porque no me lo soy imaginado, no me has hablado por todo el día.”
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Mune ni omoi wo daitara

**Mune ni omoi wo daitara**

**(Si abrazas los pensamientos en tu pecho)**

Senga quería saber lo que hacer.

Habían vuelto a casa desde poco tiempo, y Nika se había sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión, aparentemente no intencionado a hablarle.

Había sido así por todo el día, y él había agotado los recursos.

Se sentó a su lado, sin decirle nada.

Takashi miraba la televisión, y él miraba Takashi.

Y estaba seguro que el mayor se había dado cuenta, pero había seguido ignorándolo.

Había seguido en delante de esa manera por unos minutos, mientras ambos esperaban que fuera el otro a rendirse.

Pero Senga siempre había sido una persona obstinada, y después un poco fue Nikaido a girarse hacia él, las cejas levantadas y un aire enojado en la cara.

“¿Puedes decirme que problemas tienes?” le preguntó, irritado.

Kento suspiró, acercándose lentamente.

“Yo debería preguntarlo a ti, Taa-kun. No has hecho otro que ignorarme todo el día, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de decirme por qué. No soy yo que tengo un problema.” contestó, directo.

El mayor estaba a punto de decirle algo, y por su reacción pareció a Senga que lo que estaba a punto de llegar no iba a ser tranquilo, pero el mayor se contuvo.

Lo vio morderse un labio y suspirar hondo, antes de cruzar los brazos en el pecho y volver su atención a la televisión.

“No tengo problemas. Lo has imaginado.” le dijo, indiferente, sin mirarlo en la cara.

El menor se enojó; agarró el control remoto y apagó la televisión, después agarró el brazo de su novio y lo forzó a girarse de vuelta hacia él.

“No me tratar como un visionario, Takashi, por favor. Dime que tienes, porque no me lo soy imaginado, no me has hablado por todo el día.” se lamentó, poniendo la misma cara enojada del otro.

“Si no te gusta, puedes siempre ir de _Gaya-san_ , ¿no, Ken?” le dijo, inocente.

Kento se salió los ojos, tratando de entender lo que significase.

¿Qué tenía que ver ahora, Taisuke?

“¿Qué significa que puedo ir de Gaya? No estamos hablando de esto, estamos diciendo que tú...” empezó a contestar, pero fue interrumpido rápido.

“En cambio, está exactamente lo de que estamos hablando, Kento. En el fondo, no he sido yo lo que ha dicho que quería tener Fujigaya como novio. Bien, vale. Si de verdad quieres él, pues esa es la puerta.” siseó, indicando bruscamente la entrada y poniéndose en pie, dirigido hacia la habitación.

Senga se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos en el sofá, antes de comprender a que se refiriera el mayor.

Cuando pensó en la entrevista por su primero photobook, no puso evitar de dejarse llevar por un grito de exasperación.

Se puso en pie, alcanzando rápido su novio, que entretanto se había descansado en la cama, los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos al techo.

“¡Estás celoso!” le dijo, después haber montado en el otro lado de la cama y cerca de Nikaido.

El mayor hizo muecas, cabeceando y sentándose.

“No soy celoso. Solo digo que si en realidad quieres estar con Taisuke, no entiendo que estás haciendo aún conmigo.” explicó, su voz que no mascaraba la irritación.

Y Senga, enfrente a esa expresión, no puso evitar de echar a reír.

“¡Taa-kun! Anda ya, es solo una entrevista. Desviar las dudas, tú lo has dicho también, ¿no? He dicho Fujigaya porque es la primera persona excepto tú en que he pensado, no tengo agendas ocultas.” le dijo, acercándose aún más, hasta que no le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura. “Y entonces, he dicho que te querría como mejor amigo. Y eres eso también, ¿no?” preguntó, saliéndose los ojos en una expresión que quería fuera inocente.

Nikaido lo miró por unos segundos.

Parecía estar a punto de contestar, pero en fin se rindió y suspiró.

“Soy tu novio, Kenpi.” le dijo, solamente.

El menor lo abrazó, apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho.

“Pero eres mi mejor amigo también, ¿verdad?” insistió, sabiendo de haber ya ganado.

Takashi se concedió una risa, poco convencida y un poco exasperada, pero no parecía ser aún enfadado.

“Sí. Soy tu mejor amigo también.” concedió.

Se quedaron por unos momentos, el mayor empezando casi distraídamente a acariciarle el pelo, y a ese punto Senga volvió a hablar.

“Si no entiendes que estoy haciendo aún contigo... es porque te amo, estúpido.” murmuró, oyendo Nikaido hacer un sonido divertido.

“Yo te amo también, Kenpi.” susurró, y Kento asintió, satisfecho.

Nunca iba a comprender enteramente los mecanismos lógicos de su novio, quizás, pero que se amaran era lo que importaba, al final.


End file.
